1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leg guard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a leg guard has an instep portion to protect an instep of a foot, a shin portion to protect a shin, a knee portion to protect a knee, and a sub-knee portion to protect an upper part of the knee. Each of the instep portion, the shin portion, the knee portion, and the sub-knee portion is composed of a protection board portion (of hard resin) and a pad portion.
And, the leg guard has plural belts to attach the leg guard on a leg by winding the belts around the leg. A buckle male member is attached to an end portion of each of the belts, and buckle female members are attached to a main body of the leg guard.
And, the conventional pad portion is made by sandwiching a board of foamed body (such as of polyethylene and polyurethane) between a cover (composed of synthetic leather, artificial leather, nylon, polyester, etc.) and a lining, and sewing.
And, conventionally, the buckle female member is attached to the main body of the leg guard through a belt-shaped attachment member, and disposed on an outer side to a border line of the pad portion (the main body of the leg guard).
However, in the conventional pad portion, variations of convex and concave configurations and patterns formed on the surface are limited. So desired complicated configurations and patterns can not be formed on the surface. And, shock absorbability against shocks by speed ball and foul tip by the foamed body is limited. Further, the cover and the foamed body may be damaged by spike shoes hitching on the leg guard and friction with the ground when sliding is blocked (as in tag).
And, in the conventional leg guard, the buckle female member may dangle and hit the leg to generate strange feeling on the leg, and may be damaged by a ball or spike shoes of a sliding runner because the buckle female member is disposed outer to the border line of the pad portion (the main body of the leg guard) when the leg guard is put on the leg. And, a hitching claw portion of the buckle male member, hitching on the buckle female member, may be damaged. Further, damage such as breaking is caused in the belt-shaped attachment member by excessive bending force when the belt is wound around the leg because the belt-shaped attachment member is attached as to be fixed to the main body of the leg guard.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a leg guard, having a pad portion in which desired configurations and patterns can be formed on the surface, shock absorbability is improved, and damage on the surface is prevented, with which the damage on the buckle female member and the buckle male member can be certainly prevented.